300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Item Interface
Item Interface is an interface wherein you store all of your owned items. Here, you can consume your owned items, repair your equipment and prepare a set of 6 equipment that will be used for fighting in Eternal Battlefield, Dragon Quest or other similar game modes. The Item Interface can be found within one of the options listed in the Item System. ---- Hero Info Equipment Pages *This section is your in-game equipment page for Eternal Battlefield. You have 3 pages to switch between each set of 6 in-game equipment. The 1st page is given for free to all players, the 2nd page is for players who have at least VIP Level 3, the 3rd page is for players who have at least VIP Level 5. When entering the game, the first equipment page will be your in-game starter equipment set, you can quickly switch to another equipment set by switching between each page in the game later. Hero Stats *This interface shows overall stats of the currently selected hero for Eternal Battlefield, those stats are not affected by the bonus from other sources such as VIP Level, Eternal Battlefield or hero's passive skill yet. Skill Info & Change Hero *This interface shows the name of the hero. *This interface shows the skill set of the currently selected hero, hovering your mouse on the skill will also show the details of the skill. *By clicking on the Change Hero ( ), you will be brought to the Hero Album interface to select other hero. Upon selecting, you will be back to the Item Interface with the new selected hero. ---- Inventory Main Inventory *Known as Backpack Inventory (背包). *This is the main inventory that stores most of the items you get from various sources. *The main inventory page has a total of 120 item slots. *You can directly use your items or switch your equipment from the main inventory in Eternal Battlefield or Dragon Quest. *The item slots for the main inventory can be increased by VIP Level. *Each time you reach VIP Level 2/3/5/6/8/10/11/12, you will gain 10 extra slots, for a maximum of 80 extra slots or a total of 200 item slots (Main + Extra) at VIP Level 12. Material Inventory *Known as Material Inventory (材料). *This is the sub-inventory that stores all materials (soul crystals, upgrade materials, craft materials, alchemist materials...etc) that are used in various systems which you get from various sources. *The material slots have unlimited slots. Storage Inventory *Known as Warehouse Inventory (仓库). *The sub-inventory of the main inventory, you can store items from the main inventory in the warehouse, but you can't use items from here. *In the beginning, all players have only one page of storage inventory with a total of 42 slots per page. You can click on Backpack Extension ( ) to buy more page. *Each additional page cost diamonds with 42 diamonds as a minimum cost for the 1st additional page. *Players can have at most 4 pages of storage inventory (1 default page + 3 additional pages) with a total of 168 slots (42 default slots + 126 extra slots). Show Items * : Checking the box to show All Items. * : Checking the box to show only equipment. * : Checking the box to show only gems. * : Checking the box to show only consumable items. Sort Items * Sort your items in the Player Inventory by their type and moving up your items from the lower slots to the higher empty slots. Repair Items * Repair all your equipment on the Main Inventory while costing a few gold coins in the process. * All equipment have 250/250 points of durability. * Each time your equipment is used, their durability points is reduced. Once their durability reaches 0 points, these items become unusable until you repair them. Destroy Items * Destroys items that are dragged into it. You may also get a little refund (only Gold) upon destroying some equipment. Redemption System *The Redemption System's button appears only when you have at least 1 Redemption Ticket ( ). *The details of the Redemption System are as follows: **The Redemption List can be opened in the Item Interface where the Redemption Tickets ( ) is located. The player can use the tickets to redeem the destroyed equipment or gems from the Redemption List. **In the Redemption List, select the items that you want to redeem, and click on Redeem (购回) to process. Each redemption needs Redemption Ticket ( ) x 1 as a price to be consumed. **The destroyed items that can be redeemed will stay at the Redemption List for 365 days before being permanently destroyed. **Destroyed equipment or gems will enter the Redemption List, the list will be sorted by Equipment or Gem Level and Removal Time respectively. **Consumables, hero skin cards or gems that are socketed in the equipment will not enter the Redemption List and be permanently destroyed. **Destroyed equipment will be located in the Redeem Equipment (装备购回) and can be stored in the list up to 35 equipment. When you redeem the equipment in the list, the information of the redeemed equipment will be deleted. **Destroyed gems will be located in the Redeem Gemstones (宝石购回) and can be stored in the list up to 35 gems. When you redeem the gem in the list, the information of the redeemed gem will be deleted. **When gems or equipment in the Redemption List reaches their upper limit (35 equipment/gems), the equipment or gem that will be deleted is the first equipment or gem added in the queue. ---- Eternal Resplendence After the update of Patch - 2019.07.25, the new system for Himura Kenshin called Eternal Resplendence of Himura Kenshin (剑心の永恒华彩) is installed into the game, this system allows the change on visual effects and animations for all skins of Himura Kenshin. The examples of the new visual effects and actions can be seen HERE. To have those new visual effects, Kenshin needs to equip special items called Eternal Resplendence items, those items can be found on the major events during July - August 2019 and in the future updates. The list of all available Eternal Resplendence items is as follows: ✦Sakabatou Shinuchi (逆刃刀-真打) ✦Cross-Shaped Sword Scar (左脸的十字伤) ✦Hitokiri Battousai (刽子手拔刀斋) ✦Sakabatou Kageuchi (逆刃刀-隐打)